1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to combination carrying case and table systems, and more particularly to a handy work briefcase and table system that can be easily carried to a job site, and set up in the form of a table on which articles such as blueprints, tools, instruments and the like carried in the brief-case can be conveniently placed.
2. Description of the Known Art
It is known generally to store legs within closed carrying cases so that, when the cases are opened, the legs can be extended and arranged to support the opened case as a table. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,144 issued Dec. 4, 1923, discloses a combination camp table and utensil carrier in which two table halves are hinged together and have compartments in their interiors for securing cooking and eating utensils. Each table half also has a pair of legs pivoted to opposite corners of the half by pins. The legs swing into the table halves for storage and, when extended, are locked by means of brace rods.
Another combination table and carrying case is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,300 issued Sep. 15, 1953. A folding table is comprised of two hinged open box members, and eating utensils are strapped into the box interiors. Legs are held in place along inside edges of the box members with blocks. The legs are extended together with table leaves that are also carried in the box members, and the legs are fixed in an upstanding position with the aid of braces provided between the leaves and the legs.
As far as is known, there has not been provided a modern day brief or attache case capable of being converted into the form of a table so that articles carried in the case, such as blueprints, tools, instruments, small samples and the like can be placed on a relatively large flat and steady surface defined by parts of the briefcase.
Such a handy briefcase/table system would be of value to, for example, persons involved in the interior design field who must travel with small tools, rulers and sample wall or floor coverings to unfinished work sites for purposes of rendering estimates. Such sites usually lack the convenience of a large table on which the various items carried to the site by the designer can be placed while estimating work is under way. Other business professionals would also find such a unit of value in fields such as sales, home repair, and office equipment service.